The Arrangement
by Miss JaD
Summary: /Traduction d'une fic de Maybe the Moon/ Sirius n'est pas gay, Remus non plus. Ils ne font que coucher ensemble.


**Auteur** : _Maybe the Moon_

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à JRK. L'histoire appartient à Maybe the Moon, moi je ne fais que traduire.

**Ndt** : et ben, à quelque mois près ça faisait 2 ans que j'avais rien posté sur ce site (pour ma défense j'ai quand même posté quelques petits trucs sur mon lj), du coup j'ai encore un peu pataugé pour trouver comment faire… En tout cas, j'espère qu'il y a toujours des amoureux et autres admirateurs de Sirius et Remus, ils vont tellement bien ensemble (j'ai plein de traductions commencées et d'autres que j'aimerais faire, mais le temps me manque cruellement...)

Oh, une faute d'orthographe, de grammaire, de conjugaison, une phrase affreusement mal tournée ou une virgule mal placée ? N'hésitez pas, je corrigerai !

* * *

The Arrangement

x

L'histoire commença avec le scandale de Davey Gudgeon, durant leur sixième année. Personne n'eut réellement connaissance des détails, mais cela n'empêcha pas toute l'école d'en faire son unique sujet de conversation ce soir-là.

Quand il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, Remus fut accueilli par une masse impressionnante d'élèves noyé dans une même discussion. Ils étaient encore plus nombreux que lorsque Snape s'était subitement transformé en albatros en plein milieu du dîner ; la blague, estampillée _Sirius Black_, avait remporté un tel succès que l'animagus avait accepté sa punition –deux semaines de retenus après les cours- sans broncher, trop fier de son coup, surtout qu'aucun être vivant n'avait osé goûter le pudding depuis ce jour.

"Remus, t'as entendu ?" demanda Peter avec excitation avant même qu'il ait pu s'asseoir. "Hein, t'as entendu ?"

James renifla et claqua le crâne de Pettigrew d'un revers de la main. "Laisse-lui le temps de s'installer, Wormtail." Puis il se tourna vers le loup-garou. "Alors, t'es au courant, dis ? De ce qui s'est passé avec Gudgeon ?"

Remus secoua la tête et posa son sac par terre. "Non," répondit-il en tendant le bras au-dessus de la table pour attraper un peu de hachis parmentier. "De quoi tu parles ?" Puis il fronça les sourcils. "Gudgeon, c'est pas celui qui a faillit perdre un oeil à cause du Saule ?"

"Oooh, oui le pauvre gars… mais... non, c'est pas lui." C'est alors Potter se pencha et baissa la voix tel un conspirateur. "En fait... aux dernières nouvelles, Gudgeon serait _gay_."

"Ah oui ?" fit le jeune préfet en se détournant de James pour finir de remplir son assiette. Il parvint à garder le contrôle de sa main tandis qu'il s'affairait sur la table et fut plutôt content de lui. "Choquante révélation, effectivement." Il engouffra plusieurs bouchées de hachis, mais il ne mâcha pas assez et avala trop vite, manquant presque de s'étouffer. "Et comment est-on au courant ?" demanda-t-il après une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'on l'avait attrapé en train d'embrasser un Ravenclaw derrière les serres," annonça Peter. "Mais apparemment, on a raconté à Omar Patil qu'un des professeurs les avaient trouvés dans une armoire en salle de DCFM."

Le garçon à lunettes secoua à son tour la tête. "Mais non. T'as tout compris de travers, Wormtail. Comme _toujours_." Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et lança un rapide coup d'oeil vers le bout de la table, où Lily Evans et ses amies semblaient discuter de la même chose. "Ils étaient en train de _baiser_ dans le placard à balais de Quidditch. Madame Siegel a failli leur jeter un sort, il y avait tellement de bruit qu'elle a cru qu'une des bestioles de Hagrid s'était échappée !"

Remus grimaça quand Potter rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire, bientôt imité par Pettigrew. Il réussit à lâcher un petit gloussement et reprit son repas, engloutissant rapidement son dîner, sachant parfaitement qu'il le paierait par un bon mal de ventre plus tard. Ses deux amis, eux, continuaient de rire à propos du _'merdier dans lequel s'était fourré Davey Gudgeon'_ et de la façon dont il s'était fait virer de l'équipe des Hufflepuff après ses _'exploits privés'_ parce que _'franchement, qui voudrait avoir une tapette dans son équipe ?'_

"Je veux dire," recommença James en exagérant le roulis de ses 'quatre' yeux, "on prend notre douche en même temps qu'eux ! Moi, ça me plairait pas vraiment qu'un gars me reluque la _baguette_ pendant que je me savonne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Lupin savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il se tut et termina son repas en silence.

x

Effectivement, cette nuit-là, de violents maux de ventre conduisirent Remus à l'infirmerie, où Pomfrey lui tritura l'abdomen quelques secondes avant de lui verser une immonde et épaisse potion rose au goût de craie mentholée, dans la gorge. Il ne pu alors s'empêcher de penser que le remède était pire que le mal.

Après s'être assurée que la potion avait bien agit, elle autorisa le jeune préfet à reprendre le chemin de la Tour Gryffondor en traînant les pieds. Il n'avait pas très envie de retourner au dortoir, Sirius devait être rentré et il était probablement en train de discuter de Gudgeon avec James et Peter, peut-être même qu'ils faisaient des blagues et se moquaient de lui. A cette pensée, Remus sentit son estomac se tordre de façon très désagréable.

Sa réaction ne voulait pas dire qu'il était gay, non, en fait, il n'avait qu'une toute petite idée de ce qu'être gay signifiait. Il n'en avait jamais connu et serait bien incapable d'en reconnaître un s'il en rencontrait. Il n'était même pas sûr que quelqu'un puisse le faire, après tout, personne ne pouvait affirmer qu'il était un loup-garou rien qu'en le regardant. Il se demanda comment ses amis pouvaient être aussi inhumains envers quelqu'un de différent et en même temps, l'accepter lui, tel qu'il était. Il se transformait bien en monstre une fois par mois et aucun d'eux ne semblait s'offusquer à l'idée de lui servir de casse-croûte.

C'était, sans aucun doute possible, bien pire qu'embrasser un autre garçon derrière les serres de l'école, finit-il par décider.

C'est avec cette idée qu'il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame et grimpa lentement les escaliers, jusqu'au dortoir. A sa grande surprise, il trouva la chambre totalement silencieuse. Des ronflements s'élevaient du lit de Peter –quelqu'un avait oublié de lui lancer l'habituel sort d'Insonorisation, alors Remus sortit sa baguette et le murmura ; juste à côté, deux bosses campaient dans les lits de James et Sirius. Ils semblaient tous dormir depuis longtemps.

Remerciant sa bonne fortune, Lupin se déshabilla et rampa sous ses couvertures. Son ventre s'était finalement calmé et il était si fatigué qu'il ne tarderait pas à trouver sommeil.

Le problème c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à se vider l'esprit.

Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, Gudgeon se matérialisait derrière ses paupières. Grand, les cheveux foncés, le regard clair, Davey était batteur de l'équipe des Hufflepuff, enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Remus l'avait déjà vu jouer contre les Gryffyndor, il se rappelait même assez clairement de lui, _il est plutôt pas mal_, songea-t-il, avant de regretter aussitôt ce commentaire parce que les garçons ne sont pas censés penser ça des autres garçons.

_Non, bien sûr que non._

Il ferma brusquement les yeux et ordonna à ses pensées d'aller voir ailleurs, mais elles ne cessaient de revenir : Gudgeon en train de toucher un garçon sans visage, en train de le caresser, de l'embrasser. James avait dit qu'on les avait trouvés en train de 'baiser' dans un placard à balais. Mais comment deux garçons faisaient-ils pour 'baiser' ? Remus n'était pas stupide, il était au courant pour les 'coups de mains' entre copains dans les douches, même si personne n'en parlait jamais. Ce n'était pas anormal, parce que c'était _juste pour le fun_, lui avait un jour expliqué Sirius, après qu'il les ait surpris, lui et James, la main dans le caleçon de l'autre. _"Ça veut pas dire que je suis… une tapette, hein ?"_ s'était défendu l'animagus en fixant le préfet écarlate qui s'était lâchement réfugié près de la cheminée de la Salle Commune. _"C'est juste un truc qu'on fait parfois. Tu sais… on se donne juste un coup de main."_ Et puis il avait rit. _"C'est pas comme si James avait une chance avec Evans, pas vrai ?"_

Le loup-garou frissonna. Il faisait froid dans la pièce, le feu avait dû rendre l'âme. Il avait toujours été plus sensible au froid que les autres. Il grelotta encore et se retourna. Son lit se trouvait entre la porte et celui de Sirius, il arrivait à le voir d'ici, étendu de tout son long, le visage enfoncé son oreiller et la bouche ouverte, il bavait souvent comme un bébé. De temps à autre, il lâchait un profond soupir, un peu comme les ronflements de Padfoot, ceux qui réveillaient Moony les matins suivant la pleine lune.

Il n'avait pas pu assister à la conversation durant le dîner parce qu'il était en retenue avec Flich toute la soirée et Remus se demandait ce qu'il pensait de Gudgeon. Il savait qu'il se rangerait à l'avis de James parce que Sirius était toujours d'accord avec James, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux. L'animagus avait fait preuve d'une tel aplomb le jour où il l'avait découvert la main plongée dans le caleçon de James -était-ce vraiment si différent de ce que Gudgeon avait fait ?

S'extirpant de son nid douillet, et s'autorisant une grimace quand ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol de pierre, il se dirigea à pas de loup jusqu'au lit de Sirius et lui tapa doucement l'épaule. "Padfoot."

Black renifla, mais ne se réveilla pas, alors il réessaya. "Padfoot ? _Padfoot_ ?" Il se rapprocha et lui souffla à l'oreille. "Réveille-toi, abruti. Allez."

Comme il ne recevait toujours pas réponse, il le bouscula sans ménagement et finit par le réveiller brusquement. "Oui ! Je l'ai trouvé, j'ai le marteau !" cria Sirius, avant de froncer les sourcils et lever la tête. "C'est toi qui m'as réveillé ?"

"Oui," avoua le préfet du bout des lèvres et il se sentit tout à coup vraiment bête de l'avoir fait, surtout que le froid devenait piquant. Il frissonna encore, croisa les bras et rentra la tête dans ses épaules. "Je voulais te demander quelque chose."

"Et ça pouvait pas attendre demain matin ? Merde, il est quelle heure ?" bailla Sirius en se frottant les yeux, avant de regarder par la fenêtre. "Attends, il fait encore noir, là. Espèce de salaud, j'arriverai jamais à me rendormir maintenant."

"Désolé," s'excusa Remus. "Euh, bon ben, laisse tomber, je retourne me coucher."

Black émit alors un étrange gloussement rauque. "Mon cul que tu vas te recoucher!" aboya-t-il, avant de se baisser le ton lorsqu'ils entendirent James s'agiter dans son lit. Quand le silence retomba sur la pièce, Padfoot le fixa avec un regard noir. "Tu m'as pas réveillé pour rien, vieux, alors t'as intérêt à cracher le morceau."

"Euh…" Le loup-garou se tortilla, basculant d'un pied à l'autre, essayant de se réchauffer en se frottant les bras avec les mains. "Je voulais juste savoir… tout à l'heure au dîner, on parlait de Davey Gudgeon et comme t'étais pas là, je me demandais… tu sais..."

"Non, je sais pas… si tu veux par… mais bordel, t'es complètement gelé ! Viens ici, idiot." Il rejeta les couvertures et se décala. "Tu vas encore attraper la mort et je vais devoir t'emmener à l'infirmerie. A force de te voir, PomPom va finir par lui donner ton nom à cet endroit."

Lupin hésita. Partager un lit n'était pas rare dans les dortoirs, spécialement quand les nuits se faisaient froides, mais ce soir, il était quelque peu réticent. Cependant, après réflexion, il grimpa sur le lit et se cala contre Sirius, trop frigorifié et trop curieux de savoir ce que son ami pensait de toute cette histoire. "Merci," murmura-t-il.

Black grogna. "Alors comme ça tu veux parler de Gudgeon ?" Il se rallongea, les bras croisés derrière la tête et les yeux rivés au plafond. "J'ai entendu Fabian Prewett raconté à tout le monde que c'était un Ravenclaw et que le professeur Apastron les avait trouvé en train se branler dans la Tour d'Astronomie."

"C'est pas ce que James à dit," marmonna Remus. "Il a dit qu'ils étaient en train de, euh… de _baiser_ dans le placard à balais."

"James est un crétin," annonça Padfoot en riant. "Il a tout faux. Ils ont collé Gudgeon avec moi ce soir, alors je tiens l'info de source sûre. Lui et l'autre gars étaient juste en train de… tu sais, ils se filaient un coup de main, quoi."

Lupin hocha la tête. "Comme ce que tu fais avec James, parfois ?" tenta-t-il doucement, mais à peine les mots avaient-ils franchis ses lèvres qu'il se demanda s'il avait bien fait. Depuis ce jour, le sujet n'avait plus jamais été abordé, et Remus n'y avait plus vraiment pensé, ou plutôt, il n'avait pas voulu y penser -pas beaucoup.

Sirius se retourna tout à coup et le fixa avec des yeux un peu trop brillants. "Ouais, quelque chose dans le genre," fut tout ce qu'il obtint comme réponse. "En tout cas, ils sont vraiment trop cons. Ils l'ont viré de l'équipe juste à cause de ça, c'est carrément n'importe quoi. C'était un sacré bon batteur, les Hufflepuff n'ont plus aucune chance de gagner la Coupe maintenant. Non pas qu'ils en avaient une de toute façon." Et Moony eut droit à un _vrai_ sourire, _plein de dents_, comme ils disent.

"Pourquoi ils l'ont renvoyé de l'équipe?" demanda-t-il. "Franchement, c'est stupide, ils se mettent des bâtons dans les roues tout seuls."

"Je viens de te le dire, ce sont de vrais connards, tous autant qu'ils sont, voilà pourquoi !" s'indigna Black en secouant la tête. "Ils en font tout un plat de cette histoire, tout le monde en fait tout un plat, alors qu'ils devraient pas. Moi, je vois pas pourquoi ils s'en prennent à lui comme ça, c'est rien, on s'en fiche... c'est rien..."

C'est alors que Remus comprit ce que son ami essayait si fort de cacher, l'inquiétude, la ride qui creusait son front ne mentait pas. "Tu devrais faire attention," l'avertit-il sans réfléchir. "S'ils ont viré Gudgeon, ils pourraient te virer toi aussi. Et James."

L'animagus renifla. "Ils oseraient pas," répliqua-t-il du tac au tac. "On est les meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe. McGonagall piquerait une crise."

"Sauf si c'est elle qui vous surprend dans le placard à balais," rétorqua le préfet d'un ton absent.

"Ouais," Sirius haussa les épaules. "Ben... on le fait plus trop de toute façon, alors c'est pas un problème."

"Oh," lâcha Lupin, puis il se tut un long moment, l'air de réfléchir. "Pourquoi ?"

"Bon sang, Moony ! Oublie ça !" gémit Black avant de rouler sur le côté et de lui tourner le dos. "Va te coucher maintenant, on a un exam de Potions demain, tu te souviens ?"

Remus fronça les sourcils. "Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour les examens ?" s'étonna-t-il en se calant contre l'oreiller. Il attendit là quelques minutes mais aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de l'animagus et le loup-garou finit par soupirer. "Désolé, Padfoot. Bonne nuit, alors," murmura-t-il sans pour autant s'en aller.

Alors le silence s'abattit sur le dortoir. Dehors, un hibou hulula et des chauves-souris s'envolèrent en sifflant. Allongé près de son ami, Lupin fixait le ciel de lit.

"C'est juste arrivé cette fois-là, je te jure," se justifia soudain Sirius, la voix légèrement étouffée par les couvertures. "La fois où tu es entré."

Remus tourna la tête et fixa la nuque de l'animagus. "Oh," répéta-t-il. "Je croyais que c'était une hab..."

"Non !" le coupa Black en se rallongeant sur le dos. "James était juste... il arrivait pas à se sortir Evans du crâne, tu vois. Et puis il voulait pas d'autre fille, alors on en a parlé et... il avait envie de faire des trucs et j'avais envie de faire des trucs alors on... on a fait des trucs, tu comprends ? C'est parce qu'on est potes, tu vois ?"

"Je vois." Il plissa les yeux, essayant de distinguer les contours du visage qui lui parlait grâce aux rayons de la lune, mais ne put rien voir de son expression, alors il demanda. "Et alors, c'était... bien ?"

"Ouais," marmonna Sirius. "C'était... bizarre. Je veux dire, parce que c'était _Prongs_, tu vois ? Et puis c'est un mec et je croyais qu'en fermant les yeux ça serait pas grave, mais je savais quand même que c'était Prongs, alors..."

"Ca t'as pas gêné ?"

"Je sais pas. Je m'en fichais, tout ce que je voulais c'était prendre mon pied." Même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, Remus arrivait à _l'entendre_ sourire. "C'était bien."

"Ah… okay," souffla Lupin en rongeant un de ses ongles.

"Et toi, Moony ?"

Le loup-garou braqua subitement la tête du côté de Sirius. "Quoi, moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Tu l'as déjà fait ?" s'enquit l'animagus d'un ton satisfait.

"Euh..." Son visage s'enflamma et il remercia intérieurement Merlin pour l'obscurité qui régnait dans la chambre. "Pas vraiment. J'ai juste... euh… j'ai juste fait quelques trucs avec une fille, l'année dernière..."

"Ah ouais ?" railla Black en l'étudiant de près, l'air soudain très intéressé. "Qui ça ?"

"J'ai pas l'intention de te le dire."

"Rroh, allez !" pressa l'animagus en se redressant tout d'un coup avant de lui flanquer un coup de poing dans l'épaule. "Raconte."

"Non."

"Tu l'as emballée ?" De nouveau, Sirius lui cogna l'épaule. "Tu l'as emballée, salaud, et tu nous as rien dit !"

"Je suis pas une commère, moi," se défendit fièrement le préfet, la mine renfrognée et les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Son ami pouffa, moqueur. "Nan mais tu me fais marcher, là ? Non seulement, plus personne ne dit ça, mais en plus, c'est une expression de fille." Il s'effondra sur son oreiller, déçu de la réponse. "Si je te connaissais pas mieux, je jurerais que c'est toi la tapette de l'école, franchement, parfois on se demande."

Remus sentit son estomac se retourner. "Je suis pas une tapette," grommela-t-il. "J'ai embrassé que des filles, moi." Il envoya son pied dans la jambe de Sirius. "Aucun garçon."

"Aïeuh !" Se mit à geindre Black avant de lui rendre con coup et de plonger la main sous les draps pour apaiser son tibia maltraité. "Ouais, ben moi je l'ai déjà fait et ça fait pas de moi une tapette."

"C'est vrai ?" s'enquit Lupin, le regard rivés sur lui. "Oh, James... ?"

"Non," répondit doucement Sirius. "Pas James."

Le loup-garou écarquilla les yeux.

"Tu le diras à personne ?" Sous les couvertures, il sentit l'animagus lui agripper rudement le bras. "_Jure-le_ moi, Moony."

"C'est bon, vas-y," l'incita Remus en se dégageant. "Pourquoi j'irais raconter ça à quelqu'un, abruti ! Alors que tu sais ce que je suis."

Le silence envahit à nouveau le dortoir. "Je l'ai dis, moi, je t'ai trahi…" murmura-t-il, à contrecoeur. "Tu pourrais te venger."

Le jeune préfet poussa un long soupir. "Non, je pourrais pas," articula-t-il péniblement. "Je suis pas comme toi."

Cette fois une chape de plomb écrasa l'atmosphère. Les doigts serrés sur son pantalon de pyjama, Remus se sentait un peu coupable, même si n'avait fait que dire la vérité. Après un long moment, il supposa que Sirius était retourné auprès de Morphée, alors il se tourna pour vérifier et sursauta.

Black avait les yeux braqués sur lui.

"Oh," fit le loup-garou en se reculant un peu, nerveux quant à cette soudaine proximité. "Je croyais que tu t'étais endormi."

"Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il, si doucement que Remus se demanda s'il avait bien entendu, jusqu'à ce qu'il répète. "Je suis désolé, Moony."

Ce n'était pas sa voix normale, elle avait l'air plus jeune et vulnérable. Le préfet prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement, il se sentait tout à coup fatigué.

"Je sais," soupira-t-il. "Je sais que tu es désolé. J'aurais pas dû..." Il s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya de trouver un moyen de changer de sujet. "Et donc, c'était qui ?" finit-il à demander.

"Qui ?"

"Le garçon. Celui que t'as embrassé ?"

"Oh," souffla Sirius, avant que l'habituel ton désinvolte et suffisant ne réapparaisse dans sa voix. "Juste un gars, pendant les vacances. Je l'ai rencontré dans un bar."

Remus fronça les sourcils. "Tu l'as embrassé alors que tu venais de le rencontrer ?"

"Non," rectifia l'animagus. "On s'est roulé des patins. C'est pas du tout la même chose. Rouler un patin c'est un peu comme faire quelque chose d'illégal... c'est pas un truc qu'on fait avec des gens honnêtes et droits, c'est sale et plutôt dégoûtant, mais carrément excitant."

Lupin grimaça, cette description ne rendait pas vraiment la chose très appétissante. "Euh, d'accord."

"Je croyais que tu avais déjà emballé des filles?" s'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

"J'ai jamais dit ça," se défendit Remus. "J'ai dit que j'en avais déjà embrassé... euh, enfin, une."

"Espèce de chochotte," s'esclaffa Sirius. "Ouais, ben, les filles, on les embrasse et les garçons, on les emballe. Sinon, ça veut dire que t'es homo."

"... _hein_ ?" s'étouffa le jeune préfet en le fixant avec des yeux ronds. "D'où tu tiens ça ? C'est n'importe quoi !"

"Non, mais attends," insista Black en se redressant pour reprendre plus de contenance. "En fait, le truc, c'est que tu peux pas _embrasser_ un mec parce que c'est trop _intime_… comme c'est censé être avec une fille. Tu sais ce que c'est quand une nana te passe la corde au cou avant de te faire une demi-douzaine de gamins et ben là c'est pareil, ça _dégouline_ de romantisme. Tu comprends ? Tu peux pas avoir envie de faire ça avec un autre mec. Une fille c'est pour la vie, un mec c'est pour une nuit. C'est de la pure logique."

"Ça semble..." Remus marqua un temps d'arrêt, "... vraiment stupide..."

"Mais non !" s'obstina Padfoot. "C'est... okay, viens-là, je vais te montrer."

Le loup-garou se figea. "Qu… quoi ?" bafouilla-t-il.

"Allez, relève-toi un peu, tu vas voir," intima l'animagus, avant de le repousser contre l'oreiller et de le bloquer contre la tête de lit. "Ca va comme ça ?"

"Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu…"

Mais il n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer sa phrase parce que la bouche de Black recouvra la sienne de façon assez chaotique et inconfortable. Il tenta de se débattre un moment mais son ami lui agrippa les poignets et il se rendit compte qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'échapper si facilement. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se laisser embrasser.

Non, _embrasser_ n'était pas le bon mot, _agresser_ serait plus approprié. En fait, une langue tentait de forcer ses lèvres, cherchant à s'introduire dans sa bouche pour s'attaquer à sa propre langue et tout d'un coup, Remus comprit ce que signifiait l'expression, 'rouler un patin'. Vaincu, il se laissa dévorer, tandis que la poigne de son ami faiblissait et qu'une de ses mains s'en allait farfouiller dans la masse de cheveux châtains.

Avant qu'il ne sache ce qui se passait, Sirius l'enfourcha, le plaqua contre le matelas et l'embrassa si durement que leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Black grogna et Remus chercha désespérément quelque chose à agripper, mais lorsque ses doigts ne rencontrèrent rien d'autre qu'une peau nue, il hoqueta de surprise.

"Quoi ?" gronda l'animagus, avant de baisser les yeux et de le regarder comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. "Remus…"

"Encore," implora Lupin, en attrapant une poignée de cheveux noirs pour l'attirer à lui. Sirius obéit avec plaisir, rampant entre ses cuisses pour s'installer contre ses hanches. Il s'empara alors des lèvres pleines du loup-garou et l'embrassa -_non_, rectifia le préfet, le _dévora_- sans honte, écrasant cruellement son corps contre le sien.

"Oh, Seigneur," marmonna Sirius contre sa bouche. "Seigneur…"

"Bouge." Remus s'agita, cambrant l'échine pour se rapprocher encore de son ami, réclamant plus de contact. "S'il te plait, bouge." Il était plus excité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et tellement proche de la délivrance que lorsque la langue de Sirius plongea à nouveau dans sa bouche, il explosa en un millier de morceaux, gémissant contre les lèvres de l'animagus. Un instant plus tard, Black tremblait et se libérait sur son ventre, avec un chapelet de jurons.

Pendant un long moment, seuls le bruit de leur respiration et les mouvements rapides de leur poitrine prouvaient qu'ils étaient encore vivants. Quand les traces de leurs _plaisir_ devinrent froides et collantes, Sirius se décida à tendre le bras vers sa baguette pour murmurer un sort de nettoyage, avant de s'effondrer près de son ami. Pantelant, Remus se redressa un peu, prenant appui sur ses coudes, et tenta de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

"Tu vois ?" haleta l'animagus sans le regarder. "Je t'avais dit… que c'était génial."

"Est-ce que…" Lupin déglutit comme il put. "Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça ?" murmura-t-il.

"Non," souffla Sirius, avec ce qui ressemblait fortement à un sourire carnassier. "Parfois, c'est encore _mieux_."

x

Le matin suivant, aucun d'eux ne fit allusion à ce qui s'était passé, même lorsque la chose se reproduisit quelques jours plus tard, dans le lit du jeune préfet cette fois.

A partir de ce moment, leur amitié prit un tout autre chemin. En public, absolument rien ne changea dans leur comportement. Les journées se succédaient comme elles le faisaient depuis leur première année, partagées entre les cours toujours plus interminables, les repas souvent trop copieux et les plaisanteries parfois douteuses des quatre maraudeurs. En privé cependant, leur relation bascula dans l'excès. Désormais réservées morsures et aux gémissements, les nuits avaient un goût de sel et de métal, les conversations avaient laissé place à d'indécentes suppliques et les bagarres d'adolescents à _d'autres_ jeux de mains.

Et puis Hogwarts ne fut plus qu'un souvenir. James, après avoir miraculeusement vaincu la méfiance naturelle de Lily Evans quant à son charme douteux, emménagea avec elle dans un appartement du centre de Londres, tandis que Peter retourna vivre chez sa mère, dans le Surrey. Sirius se trouva un appartement, non loin de chez James, et il lui sembla normal de proposer à Remus de le rejoindre, une offre que le loup-garou accepta sans hésitation.

Pour être honnête, Black était presque sûr qu'il n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller.

Et tout naturellement, une fois installés, ils ne changèrent rien à leurs habitudes. La plupart du temps, quand il rentrait du travail, Remus était déjà là, en train de lire ou d'écrire ou de faire des recherches pour Dumbledore. Souvent, ils discutaient, sortaient voir un film moldu ou rejoignaient James et Peter au Leaky Cauldron pour boire un verre.

Une existence parfaitement normale, même pour les 'standards' sorciers.

La nuit, par contre, Padfoot se faufilait dans la chambre d'à côté et se glissait sous les couvertures de son ami. Moony l'attendait toujours impatiemment. Avec le temps, chacun connaissait le corps de l'autre aussi bien que le sien et Sirius savait exactement quoi faire pour soumettre le loup-garou. Il savait qu'à l'approche de la pleine lune, Lupin préférait dominer et se faire obéir. Il savait que s'il avait envie d'un corps chaud avec lequel bouger ou d'un lit confortable dans lequel dormir, il lui suffisait de faire quelques pas à gauche en sortant de sa chambre.

Voilà ce qu'ils avaient convenu, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit jamais prononcé. Une sorte d'arrangement, pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux n'ait à passer la nuit tout seul s'il n'en avait pas envie.

Sirius trouvait le compromis parfait. Il aimait savoir qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui l'attendait à la maison s'il avait besoin de lui et il était certain que son ami appréciait tout autant la situation. Il avait toujours des rendez-vous au cinéma ou dans des bars, mais s'il désirait plus qu'une soirée entre amis, il n'avait qu'à retrouver Remus et l'entraîner dans un endroit discret.

Voilà ce qui le poussait à _vouloir_ rentrer à la maison, chose qui n'avait jamais vraiment été dans ses habitudes.

"Moony ?" Il ouvrit la porte et inspecta le salon en retirant sa veste. Tout était à la même place que ce matin : des livres et des parchemins gisaient aux quatre coins de la pièce, de même que les nombreuses paires de chaussures de Sirius, son équipement de Quidditch campait juste devant la porte du placard et le poulet au curry qu'ils avaient commandé la veille se décomposait sur la table basse.

Mais pas de Moony.

L'animagus ferma la porte derrière lui et traversa l'appartement, jetant des coups d'oeil dans les chambres, la salle de bains et même les toilettes. Aucun signe de Remus. Finalement, il trouva un mot dans la cuisine, accroché à _l'engin_ –comme il aimait l'appeler- que son colocataire avait voulu acheter pour garder la nourriture au frais -Sirius, lui, était perplexe quant à l'efficacité de la machine, parce que si une telle chose existait vraiment, alors quel était l'intérêt d'apprendre autant de sorts de refroidissement ? Il attrapa le morceau de papier et lu.

_Padfoot, _

_Je suis sorti prendre un thé avec Dorcas. Je rentrerai peut-être tard. Il doit rester du poulet au curry dans le frigo, sauf si tu as encore oublié à quoi il servait. Si c'est le cas, il y a de l'argent moldu dans le tiroir de l'entrée, tu n'as qu'à aller te chercher une pizza. Ou alors, si tu t'en sens le courage, tu peux aller faire les courses, comme ça on pourra manger autre chose que des sandwichs. On se voit plus tard, ou demain. _

_-Remus._

Sirius fronça les sourcils et chiffonna la note. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Remus allait prendre le thé avec Dorcas Meadowes, une jolie fille qu'ils connaissaient depuis l'école. Black, ne l'aimait pas vraiment, bien qu'il n'ait jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi.

Ignorant l'argent moldu que son ami lui avait laissé, l'animagus quitta l'appartement et, après une bonne heure d'errance dans Soho, alla finalement se perdre dans une petite ruelle pour transplanner là où il se sentait le mieux.

"Sirius ?" s'étonna Lily dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle portait un tablier et plusieurs mèches de cheveux s'échappaient du chignon qu'elle avait tenté de faire. Avec une moue ennuyée, elle agita dangereusement un balai –pas un vrai, non, un de ceux que les moldus utilisaient- sous non nez. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je suis en train de nettoyer, tu vas me mettre de la boue partout. Rentre chez toi !"

"Pas envie," marmonna-t-il d'un ton morne. Il s'engouffra dans l'appartement, ôta ses bottes et les abandonna dans l'entrée avant de passer au salon. "Prongs est là ?"

"Il est sorti avec Kingsley," abandonna Lily avec un soupir en fermant la porte. "Il ne rentrera probablement pas avant un bout de temps. Ils sont allés au Leaky Cauldron, je suis sûre que tu pourras les trouver là-bas."

Mais il ne voulait pas aller les retrouver. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là. Il posa les yeux sur Lily et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Si ça te dérange pas, je préfèrerais attendre ici."

Lily lui jeta un coup d'oeil prudent. "D'accord," céda-t-elle, avant de lui tendre le balai. "Mais seulement si tu m'aides à faire le ménage."

"_Faire le ménage_ ?" s'étrangla Sirius en fixant le morceau de bois comme si elle lui donnait un tisonnier chauffé à blanc. "Evans, t'es à côté de la plaque si tu crois que je vais t'aider à _faire le ménage_. Surtout à la façon moldue." Il secoua la tête. "T'es une sorcière ! Utilise ta baguette !"

"Ce n'est pas pareil," répliqua Lily, en secouant la tête. "Mes parents viennent demain et ils le _sauront_. Crois-moi, ils le savent toujours quand je me sers de la magie pour les choses du quotidien. Maintenant, tais-toi et balaie."

Pas vraiment rassuré par le ton de son amie, Black attrapa le manche et passa le balai jusque dans les toilettes. Il aida la jeune femme à changer les draps du lit, redonna forme aux coussins du sofa et brossa Minnaloushe, le vieux chat de Lily, en éternuant de temps à autre parce que les poils volaient dans toute la pièce. Il repassa même un coup de balai après la séance de brossage, sans broncher une seconde. Près de la porte de la cuisine, Lily l'observait, il époussetait les trophées de Quidditch de James depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et, inquiète, elle finit par l'appeler pour prendre le thé.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sirius ?" s'enquit-elle en lui versant une tasse. L'animagus devait bien admettre qu'il aimait le thé de Lily plus que n'importe lequel, excepté, peut-être, celui de Remus, et il se dit que leur manière de le préparer –à la façon moldue- y était probablement pour quelque chose. Il but pensivement, sans la regarder.

La jeune s'assit en face de lui, posa ses coudes sur la table et installa son menton au creux de ses mains. "Vous vous êtes disputés toi et Remus ?" Sirius leva alors les yeux sur elle, les sourcils froncés, avant de secouer la tête.

"Non," marmonna-t-il. "Il n'était même pas à la maison quand je suis rentré."

"Ah."

"Il est sorti avec Dorcas Meadowes," ajouta Black, sans raison. Il prit une autre gorgée de thé avant de remarquer l'air sidéré qu'affichait Lily. "Quoi ?"

"Il est… mais je croyais..." Elle le dévisagea avec ses grands yeux verts ridiculement écarquillés. "Comment peut-il te faire ça ?"

Sirius fronça encore plus les sourcils, perdu. "Faire quoi ?" Il haussa les épaules. "Il sort souvent avec elle. Elle est plutôt jolie, je peux pas le blâmer." Il termina sa tasse et attrapa la théière pour se resservir un peu de thé. Lorsqu'il la regarda à nouveau, elle semblait complètement horrifiée. "Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Vous..." La jeune femme secoua la tête et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Je suis désolée, je pensais... toi et Remus, vous n'êtes pas... euh." Elle agita les mains de manière frénétique comme pour essayer d'illustrer sa pensée. "Je croyais que vous étiez _ensemble_, je veux dire, en couple."

Black pâlit. "On… ah, non." Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. "On n'est pas… qui... qui t'a dit qu'on était ensemble !" Il allait _massacrer_ James.

"Personne," s'empressa de protester Lily. "Je croyais juste… quand on s'est vu la semaine dernière, vous étiez… vous aviez l'air..." Elle se couvrit soudainement les yeux et Sirius réalisa avec effroi qu'elle commençait à pleurer. "Oh, ne fais pas attention à moi. Je suis trop bête. J'ai cru… mais j'aurais dû m'en douter, James me dit toujours d'arrêter de me faire des films, que ça ne m'apporte que des ennuis !"

"Lily," murmura l'animagus, en tendant le bras sur la table pour essayer de la réconforter, avant de se raviser. "De quoi tu parles ?"

La jeune femme soupira et s'effondra sans grâce sur le plateau de bois. "La semaine dernière, à la soirée de Fabian, vous étiez là et j'ai cru voir…" Elle repoussa une mèche qui tombait dans ses yeux. "Remus… il te regardait comme James me regarde parfois, alors j'ai pensé..." Elle lâcha alors un rire bref, mais le ton était las. "Tu dois penser que je suis complètement idiote, pas vrai ?"

Sirius déglutit. "Ecoute, Lily," coassa-t-il. "Ecoute, Moony et moi, on a… c'est juste un _arrangement_ qu'on a tous les deux, tu comprends ? C'est… je veux dire, on n'est pas… on n'est pas ce que tu crois." Il se pencha vers elle, comme pour lui confier un secret. "Je ne suis pas _gay_," se défendit-il.

"Ah." La jeune femme se contenta de le fixer un long moment. Son regard était assez déroutant et l'amena à se tortiller sur sa chaise comme un petit garçon. Finalement, elle soupira et repoussa la tasse qui trônait sur la table depuis le début de leur conversation, elle n'avait même pas touché à son thé. "Mais, tu n'as pas l'impression d'être délaissé ?" s'enquit-elle prudemment.

"Délaissé ?" l'animagus recula légèrement, clignant plusieurs des yeux avant de répondre. "Ben... non. Le but c'est justement qu'aucun de nous ne soit jamais seul. Je veux dire, il est toujours là pour moi et moi pour lui."

"Sauf maintenant," constata doucement Lily. "Il est avec Dorcas et toi tu es là, en train de m'aider à faire le ménage."

Black se figea.

"Faut que j'y aille," marmonna-t-il soudainement avant de bondir sur ses pieds et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas décidé. Lily le suivit et agrippa la manche de sa chemise, mais il récupéra brutalement son bras.

"Sirius." Elle semblait affolée et confuse. "Où est-ce que tu vas ?"

"Je sors. Et peut-être même que je vais aller me trouver une nana ou deux. Après tout, il est pas le seul à pouvoir s'amuser." Il ouvrit la porte. "Dis à Prongs que je lui enverrai un hibou. Et merci pour le thé."

Lily s'appuya contre le mur. "Oh, Sirius," gémit-elle. "Je suis désolée."

Le jeune Black agita froidement la main. "Ne le sois pas," souffla-t-il, avant de lui lancer un sourire forcé. "T'as raison. Je fais juste office de bouche-trou. Pourquoi je devrais l'attendre, d'abord ? Je peux faire ce que je veux. Comme lui."

Il transplana avec un craquement désagréable, abandonnant la jeune femme sur le pas de la porte. Perplexe, elle fixa la cage d'escalier, se demandant si elle n'avait pas dit une bêtise.

x

Sirius avait _laissé_ le poulet au curry sur la table. Remus cogna la boîte en carton du bout de sa baguette et grimaça à l'odeur. Son colocataire avait l'habitude d'oublier la raison pour laquelle ils avaient acheté un réfrigérateur, mais peut-être qu'il avait juste du mal à se rappeler l'utilité des objets moldus.

Lupin débarrassa rapidement les restes de nourriture et entreprit de faire un peu de rangement. Il remit un peu d'ordre dans ses parchemins et ses livres, ramassa les vêtements qui traînaient, les bottes qui bloquaient le placard et emporta le tout dans la chambre de l'animagus, où il trouva un 'monticule de quelque chose' dissimulé sous les draps.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Remus lâcha les bottes près de la commode et traversa la pièce à pas de loup. Il s'assit au bord du lit et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Y a quelqu'un ?" appela-t-il volontairement crédule.

Le 'monticule' grogna et le loup-garou repoussa la couverture, allongé là, entièrement vêtu, son ami le fixait, les yeux bouffis. L'ancien préfet soupira. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te coucher tout habillé ?"

Black roula sur le côté et lui tourna le dos. "Je t'attendais," grommela-t-il. "T'en as mi du temps, vous êtes allés boire le thé en Chine, ou quoi ?"

"On a rencontré des membres de l'Ordre," raconta Remus en se levant, il ôta son pull et retira ses chaussures du bout des orteils. "Tu aurais dû venir, James était là, avec Shacklebolt. J'ai essayé de t'envoyer un hibou mais je suppose que tu n'étais pas encore rentré." Il retira son pantalon et son caleçon, se glissa contre l'animagus et l'enlaça fermement. "Désolé, je voulais pas t'inquiéter."

Il sentit Sirius se raidir dans ses bras. "J'étais pas inquiet," marmonna-t-il. "Je suis sorti avec des amis à moi. Un tas de potes super sympas. Tu connais Marlene McKinnon ? Elle était à Hufflepuff, tu sais, une belle blonde avec de longues jambes ? Et ben elle était là, elle aussi."

"Vraiment ?" Moony passa une main sous la chemise de son ami et caressa la peau de son flanc. "J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée." Il tira doucement sur le tissu. "Tu devrais enlever ça et te mettre à l'aise."

L'animagus lui lança un grognement farouche mais s'exécuta, il se leva, se débarrassa de sa chemise et de son jean et jeta le tout au pied du lit. Remus le regarda faire avec une moue satisfait.

"J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais rendu une petite visite à Lily," lança-t-il après que Sirius se soit recouché et qu'il ait pu à nouveau l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Quand il se crispa, l'ancien préfet resserra son étreinte. "On s'est arrêtés chez James avant de renter. Elle m'a dit que tu étais passé."

"Elle m'a fait _nettoyer_ l'appart'," maugréa Black, sur un ton grincheux. "Espèce de folle."

Le loup-garou pouffa de rire. "Pauvre de toi," compatit-il en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Sirius. "Elle m'a aussi dit de quoi vous aviez parlé."

Ce dernier ne broncha pas et resta stoïque.

"Je ne sors pas avec Dorcas," se justifia Remus en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs. "En fait, elle est fiancée. A l'un des frères Prewett."

"Je m'en fiche que tu… quoi ?" L'animagus se retourna et se décida enfin à le regarder. "Elle est fiancée ?"

"Oui. Il a fait sa demande ce soir et elle était aux anges, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. On a passé la soirée à fêter ça, tu aurais adoré," chuchota le loup.

"Oh..." Sirius fronça les sourcils. "Ouais, ben même si tu sortais avec elle, je m'en ficherais. Tu peux sortir avec qui tu veux. C'est ce qu'on avait dit, pas vrai ?"

"Pas vraiment," répliqua Lupin. "Vu qu'on n'en a jamais parlé. En quatre ans, on n'en a jamais parlé une seule fois."

Il sentit la respiration de l'animagus se bloquer dans sa poitrine avant de repartir brusquement. "Quatre ans ? Ça fait… vraiment quatre _ans_ ?" s'enquit-il doucement. "J'avais pas réalisé."

"Quatre ans." Remus appuya sa tête contre la sienne. "Depuis que je me suis invité dans ton lit pour te demander ce que tu pensais de Davey Gudgeon." Il s'interrompit un instant. "Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ?"

Black haussa les épaules. "Non."

"Il vit à Chelsea," annonça l'ancien préfet avec un sourire en coin. "Avec le Ravenclaw, tu sais, celui avec lequel on l'a surpris en train de 'passer du bon temps.'"

"... oh.." lâcha l'animagus, l'air ahuri. "C'est… alors Gudgeon est _vraiment_ pédé ?"

"Oui," affirma Remus. "Tout comme moi."

Sirius le fixa du regard. "Mais t'es pas pédé !" s'étrangla-t-il, incrédule. "Tu… arrête de raconter n'importe quoi."

Moony soupira. "D'accord, laisse-moi t'expliquer ça autrement. On est tous les deux des garçons et on couche ensemble pratiquement tous les jours, parfois même _plusieurs_ fois par jour." Un sourire s'insinua sur ses lèvres. "Je ne suis pas le seul pédé qui vit ici… toi aussi tu l'es."

"Alors là, tu dérailles complètement, je ne suis pas pédé !" se défendit Black. "Ce qu'on fait n'a rien à v…"

"Ah non ?" le coupa Lupin en levant une main jusqu'à son visage pour éloigner quelques mèches de ses yeux. "Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait la nuit dernière ?"

Le visage de l'animagus vira au rouge. "Tu, euh… m'a baisé," bredouilla-t-il. "Mais ça veut pas dire…"

"Non pas ça," le corrigea Remus en pressant un doigt contre ses lèvres. "Je te parle de ça." Il se pencha et pressa sa bouche à l'endroit où s'étaient posés ses doigts. Une tendre pression, une simple caresse, mais qui fit soupirer l'aîné des Black comme une jeune fille. Il _embrassait_ Sirius, comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et même encore plus. Il l'embrassait pour de vrai, comme on embrasse une fille. Un baiser très _intime_...

Après un moment, Sirius l'embrassa lui aussi.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, l'animagus le regarda avec de grands yeux gris écarquillés.

"Oh, mon dieu," souffla-t-il. "Je suis une putain de _tapette_."

Remus laissa échapper un rire franc. "Bien sûr que oui," confirma-t-il, en déposant un baiser au coin de sa bouche. "Et heureusement pour moi, manquerait plus que je sois tombé amoureux d'un hétéro."

Sirius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. "Quoi ?"

Le loup-garou lui offrit un de ses sourires mystérieux et il recommença à cligner des yeux. "Oh..." Puis il fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Bon… ben je suppose que si je suis pédé, alors je vais être obligé de t'aimer moi aussi ?"

"Exactement," acquiesça l'ancien préfet. " T'as pas le choix."

"Oh…" répéta Sirius, puis il parut réfléchir un moment. "Alors on a vraiment de la chance, hein… ? Je veux dire, d'être tous les deux des pédés."

"Oui," murmura Remus contre sa bouche, avant de l'attirer sur lui. "On a beaucoup de chance."

**-end**


End file.
